Close, Closer, There
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Finn and Rachel have a little study session. FINCHEL SMUT. The best kind of smut.


**A/N: There is a minor spoiler from the season 2 promo but nothing huge at all. I was also inspired to do this from one of the promo pictures I saw of Lea Michele. **

They were close, very, very close, just like they had been in the past. More times than Finn lost track actually. However, it didn't matter to him that she had told him as politely as possible, all those times to stop. Finn was in love with Rachel and he respected her and wasn't going to push her into something she wasn't ready for even if he had to go home every night covering the throbbing bulge in his jeans with his letterman's jacket or a couple of text books. At least when he finally got up into his bedroom he could solve the problem himself all the while imagining her writhing around underneath him. Finn thought he must have gone through at least a dozen boxes of tissues in a week alone.

The first time they had gotten close to doing it Rachel had pushed him away and broke into tears. He felt horrible like he had done something unspeakably wrong but after Rachel collected herself and told him that she was in fact still a virgin Finn had trouble hiding his smile. That was the greatest news he had received in probably his entire life. Even better when he got that kick ass BMX bike for his 12th birthday. That first night they had started off hot and heavy and it started the same way every other single time until she finally tore herself away.

Watching her walk around the school hallways with those short pleated skirts, knee high socks, tight sweaters and blouses was driving him over the edge but he would wait forever if he had too. Although he thought if he really did have to wait forever he would end up locked up in a white padded room, out of control beard, and a straight jacket.

The last time they had been close to doing it, or with Rachel, Finn knew it would actually be making love, was on his birthday last Friday. Candles were lit, soft music was playing, and despite Rachel's long lecture of the hazards of underage drinking, a glass or two of wine that Finn swiped from his mom, were had. The setup was perfect like right out of one of those lame romance novels with that Fabio dude on the cover. It didn't happen though.

It was now Tuesday afternoon and practice for glee club was over. Finn tossed his books into his locker and then stuck his head inside of the small dark space. He felt like letting out a primal (he had just recently learned what that word meant from Rachel), scream.

A small hand tapped his shoulder and Finn jumped, startled, his head hitting the top of his locker. He flew back rubbing the swiftly moving bump on the top of his head.

Rachel's hands were cupped over her mouth. "Oh God Finn. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"Its fine." Finn laughed it off. "Probably just a minor concussion. What's up?"

"Are you ready to go?" Finn's expression was blank.

"We were going to go to your house to study for our US History test tomorrow."

"Oh yeah right. I forgot I was taking that course."

Rachel smiled. Of course Finn would forget he was taking a major course. She took his hand and led him off.

...

They had been studying for over an hour but Finn was clearly not soaking up any of the information. He was instead studying the way Rachel's skirt inched up her thighs when she shifted on his bed. He was studying the way she moved her long silky brown hair over her shoulder and he was studying her exposed neck. God he wanted to just lean over and lick the side of her throat.

"Let's move onto the Louisiana Purchase."

Rachel's voice cut into Finn's day dreaming and feeling like he had just been caught doing something very bad he fumbled around and ended up spilling his bottle of purple gatorade all over Rachel. She jumped off of the bed and her text book fell onto the carpet.

"Damn! Ah, sorry Rach, I didn't mean to do that," he began to frantically wipe his hands over her sweater futilely trying to get the huge stain off, "I was distracted I guess and..." He stopped when he realized that he was basically fondling her. Rachel was smiling at him.

"Its fine." She assured him. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and clean myself up a bit."

Finn fell backwards onto his bed and sighed. "Real smooth Hudson." He said to himself.

...

Taking a look at his alarm clock Finn realized that Rachel had been gone for a long time. Had she left? He wouldn't have blamed her if she did. Right as he was about to believe that he heard his bedroom door open and then shut. All his eyes saw were small bare feet. Letting his eyes slowly travel upwards he saw perfect bare legs and, holy shit, Rachel was wearing nothing except for his oversized red football jersey. It stopped mid thigh. Finn made some incoherent noises as Rachel skipped over to him and sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry I took so long. I pre soaked my sweater before putting it in the washer machine. This was the only clean thing I could find to wear."

"Uh huh." Finn said still in a state of overly aroused shock.

Rachel smoothed out the jersey and crossed one leg over the other. She picked her soggy US History text book and gave a little shrug before setting it off to the side. "I guess studying isn't an option anymore.

"I think my book is still good." Finn said oblivious to the point Rachel was trying to get at.

Finn sat motionless as Rachel climbed into his lap. "I don't think your book will do either." Rachel said her voice low and sultry. Finn squeezed his eyes shut and counted down from 10 before opening them again. Rachel was still in his lap and still in nothing but his red football jersey. He wasn't imagining this. "Maybe we should study human anatomy."

"I don't think we're taking that class."

Rachel laughed at his endearing innocence in that moment. She moved around so that she was now straddling Finn. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Finn placed his arms on the small of her back and pulled her in closer. She let out a giggle as he quickly flipped them so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her. Finn had a goofy grin on his face and leaned down capturing Rachel's lips with his. For a long time it was a frenzy of wet frenzied kisses and hands feeling and groping whatever they could. Just as Finn's hands started to push the football jersey up Rachel's thighs he felt her hand on his chest stopping him from continuing on. Finn quickly wondered if his mom had boughten more tissues when she went to run errands the other day.

"Okay, I get it." Finn went to move off of Rachel but she grabbed his shirt and kept him in place.

"No, you don't get it. I want to keep going Finn."

Finn felt his eyes bug out and his jaw drop. "Wait are you saying what I think you're saying?" Please, please let her be Finn thought.

"I'm ready, Finn. I love you and I'm ready."

Finn grew hard just by hearing those words alone. "You're sure."

"Absolutely." Rachel began unzipping Finn's jeans and he joked on a moan when he her small hand slipped into his boxers and stroked the length of him.

In seconds Finn's own shirt was off and he was doing his best to get his jeans off as well. Rachel giggled when he finally kicked them off and stumbled back down on top of her. She lightly scratched her nails down his back which made him shiver. Finn took his sweet time peeling the football jersey off of Rachel's body, kissing every inch of skin along the way. It was finally flesh on flesh and it was indescribable. Rachel kissed the tip of Finn's nose and helped him push down his boxers. He was glad he was so tall for once because he didn't have to leave Rachel as he reached over to the bedside table draw and pulled out a condom. He fumbled around with it before Rachel helped him slip it on. He was so hard and throbbing so much that it hurt. Finn positioned himself at her wet entrance. He hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head telling him with her eyes that it was okay. He heard Rachel gasp in pain as he slowly slid into her. He made a move to stop.

"No don't stop." Rachel pleaded.

Jesus she was tight but she felt so incredible. Carefully easing into her he kissed her every time she let out a little gasp or cry of pain. When he was finally buried inside of her he rested his head against her shoulder and slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Pretty soon the pain started to fade away and Rachel arched up into him and let out a loud moan. This only caused Finn to speed up. She was so tight and wet around him. It was driving him insane in the best way possible. They began moving together and found a steady and perfectly in synch rhythm. Each moan of pleasure was like a musical note. As Finn moved in and out of her faster and faster he could feel himself right on the brink and he knew she was as well, yelling out each others names as they both fell over the edge and came at the same time. Finn collapsed down on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow." Was all Finn could manage to say.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed breathlessly.

Finn rolled off of Rachel and smiled at her. Her hair was a little messy in an extremely sexy way and her body was almost humming it seemed, as was his.

"When is your mom supposed to be home?" Rachel asked.

"Not until at least 10."

A mischievous smirk spread across Rachel's face. "Then I think we have a lot more studying to do."

**THE END **


End file.
